IG-88's Adventures Of Spider-Man: Homecoming
IG-88's Adventures Of Spider-Man: Homecoming is the fourty-sixth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy, the sixth installment of the IG-88 / Spider-Man film series, and the sixteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 2012, Tony Stark, The 88 Squad, and the federal government create the U.S. Department of Damage Control (D.O.D.C.), driving salvage company owner Adrian Toomes out of business. Toomes and The Horde Of Darkness convince their colleagues to not surrender the Chitauri technology already scavenged from the Battle of New York and use it to further a criminal agenda. Five years later, following the Avengers' internal dispute, Peter Parker resumes his studies after The 88 Squad, who are still mourning the loss of Star Butterfly from the previous film, and Stark tell him he is not yet ready to become an Avenger. Over the objections of his Aunt May, Peter quits his school's decathlon team in order to spend more time focusing on his "Stark Industries internship" with The 88 Squad, who are assigned by Stark to watch over Parker, which is a cover for his crimefighting activities as Spider-Man. One night, after preventing Toomes' associates and The TGWTG Squad from robbing an ATM, Peter and The 88 Squad return to Peter's Queens apartment only for his best friend Ned to discover Peter's secret identity. On another night, Peter and The 88 Squad come across Toomes' associates Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice selling Chitauri weaponry to Team Rocket and local gangster Aaron Davis. When they try to intervene, Peter nearly loses his life at Toomes' hands and is rescued by Stark while The 88 Squad fight and defeat Team Rocket. Toomes and Bloom, now going by Dark Bloom, kill Brice for jeopardizing the operation. Retrieving a Chitauri weapon left behind by Brice, Peter works with Ned and The 88 Squad to remove the power core. A tracking device leads Schultz and Team Rocket to Midtown School, but Peter, Ned, and The 88 Squad manage to evade him. After planting his own tracking device on both Schultz and Team Rocket, as well as learning that it leads to Virginia, Peter rejoins the decathlon team and accompanies them to Washington, D.C. for Nationals. Working with Ned, Peter and The 88 Squad disable the tracker implanted in his Spider-Man suit and unlocks all its secret features. They later try to stop Toomes and The Horde Of Darkness from stealing weapons from a D.O.D.C. truck, but ends up being overpowered and trapped inside the truck, causing Peter to miss Nationals. When they discover that the Chitauri power core is unstable, Peter and The 88 Squad track Ned to the Washington Monument, arriving just as the core explodes and traps Ned in an elevator. Evading local authorities and fighting off Dark Bloom, Team Rocket, and The TGWTG Squad, Peter and The 88 Squad manage to save Ned and fellow classmate Liz before the elevator plummets. Returning to New York City, Peter and The 88 Squad persuade Davis to reveal Toomes' whereabouts. Confronting The Horde Of Darkness, Toomes and his associates at the Staten Island Ferry, The 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness while Peter captures the group's new buyer Mac Gargan while Toomes and half of The Horde Of Darkness escape after a malfunctioning weapon tears the ferry in half. Stark and The 88 Squad, having defeated half of The Horde Of Darkness, help Peter save the passengers before Stark admonishes him for his recklessness and takes the suit away and also scolds IG-80 for keeping the suit tracker. While picking up Liz for Midtown's annual homecoming dance, Peter and The 88 Squad learn that she is Toomes' daughter. Deducing Peter's secret identity, Toomes and Bowser, disguised as one of Toomes's associates, threatens retaliation if he continues to interfere with his plans. During the dance, Peter and The 88 Squad realize Toomes and The Horde Of Darkness are planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weaponry from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters in upstate New York. Leaving the dance and donning his homemade Spider-Man suit, Peter and The 88 Squad are ambushed by Schultz and Team Rocket only for Ned as well as newcomers KO, Enid, and Rad (whom The 88 Squad met during the ATM fight scene) to save them. Peter and The 88 Squad then confront Toomes and The Horde Of Darkness in their lair, who attempt to persuade them to their side. When the heroes refuse, Toomes and Bowser destroy the building's support beams and leaves them to die, with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli getting poofed as a result of rubble falling onto them. Managing to escape, Peter and The 88 Squad intercept Toomes and The Horde Of Darkness onboard the now-damaged plane, steering it towards the beach near Coney Island. The heroes engage in a confrontation that ends with The 88 Squad defeating The Horde Of Darkness by pushing them into the water courtesy of KO's powers while Peter saves Toomes' life and leaving him for the police. The Horde Of Darkness are also surrendered to the police, after failing to escape. Sometime later, Peter and The 88 Squad learn that Liz is moving away and that classmate Michelle Jones – whose nickname is "MJ" – will be replacing her as president of the decathlon team. Peter later declines Stark's and The 88 Squad's invitation to join the Avengers and inspires Stark to bring an engagement ring to a press conference where Pepper Potts is present. The 88 Squad then depart for Asgard as they received a message from Thor and IG-86 informing them that Asgard and Mewni are in danger. Upon returning home, Peter discovers that Stark and The 88 Squad have returned his upgraded suit and puts it on just as May walks into his room. In a mid-credits scene, an incarcerated Gargan approaches Toomes at prison and explains that several criminals are banding together to exact vengeance against The 88 Squad and Spider-Man, whose identity Gargan has heard Toomes has discovered, but Toomes denies this. Elsewhere The Horde Of Darkness are being held in The Raft Prison when suddenly Dark Bloom, Nadia, The Trix, and Hela intrude the place and free The Horde Of Darkness before heading for Asgard. In a post-credits scene, Davis, his hand still stuck on the car via Spider-Man's web trap, calls his nephew Miles Morales and tells him he's not gonna make it for ice cream. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *This is the official debut of KO, Enid, and Rad, who will join The 88 Squad following the events of the film. *IG-86 and Moon Butterfly do not appear in this film as they are investigating more about Toffee's return in Mewni / Asgard. *The post-credit scene where Captain America and The 88 Squad take part in a public service announcement centering on the importance of patience.....and for some reason, bad movie cliches, will be moved as a scene in the movie where IG-80 talks about his and the rest of the Squad's participation with the PSAs.